For Love
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: Love can make people do very crazy things... Peter White was no exception to that rule. Peter x Alice


For the awesome chick (and my Secret Santa xP) **Unique Yet Simple**~

* * *

**For Love**

**Peter x Alice**

Peter White was never the type to brood or mope. A man of his high caliber detested such boorish behavior. He was known for his composure, characterized by many as being rather "heartless" before Alice's arrival. He was the type of person who kept his eyes on his goals – no matter how seemingly unattainable.

That's why he was never bothered by the fact Alice seemed to detest him and took pains to avoid him at all costs. It didn't matter if she did not realize her emotions at this immediate moment. It didn't even matter if he saw her with other men!

Peter knew deep in his heart that one day Alice would reciprocate his deep feelings and finally admit she loved him.

He always kept his outlook optimistic and bright, banishing any worries from his mind. He thought he was able to patiently await the day when Alice comes running to his side.

'_…but when will such a day come?_' Peter glumly wondered, sitting pitifully in the Vivaldi's expansive rose garden to mope in peace. He didn't know what exactly triggered this sudden onset of melancholia, but he didn't care enough to pursue such a thought. All he could think about was Alice.

Why didn't she love him yet? Peter always thought her constant avoidance was simply her denial of her own feelings… but now, he wasn't too sure.

She always seemed so happy with other people, always smiling and full of laughter. Peter failed to comprehend why she stayed with that hermit mortician or visited the idiocy that existed in the Amusement Park. Even though Blood Dupre and his beloved were on questionable terms, she continued to visit his territory anyway. Whenever she visited the Castle of Hearts, Vivaldi or Ace would selfishly monopolize her attentions if he did not act quickly enough.

No matter what Peter seemed to do, he could not make Alice love him.

Was he desperate? Perhaps, if one counts taking advice from a lazy caterpillar as an act of a desperate man.

The White Rabbit could still remember what Nightmare told him - try being more modest about his affections and give her some space. Peter then was stupid enough to give such a thing a try.

Modesty wasn't working (his twisted version at least) and he couldn't bear being away from Alice for a prolonged period of time.

He couldn't stand the fact she chose to be around other role holders… especially a faceless servant of all people. Why in the world would his dear Alice pay such people the time of day? It was scandalous in his opinion! Those faceless germ-infested scums did not deserve the pleasure of Alice's company.

'_…and here I am, actually jealous of a _faceless_ person._' That truly struck a blow on the rabbit's already damaged pride. '_What I wouldn't do to have Alice realize her feelings for me…_'

"Oi, what are you doing down there, Mr. White? Are you sleeping?"

Peter felt his whole body tense at such a sound. His ear twitched in annoyance. He recognized the person perfectly just hearing his annoyingly cheery cadence.

He turned a single red orb to glare at the jolly knight. "Just go away, Ace. Isn't it obvious I want to be alone?"

"Ha ha ha! Mr. White is cranky! Did I really wake you up from your nap after all?" Ace laughed at such a thought, irking the Prime Minister even further.

"I was not sleeping, idiot!" growled Peter. "Now, leave me alone!"

The thick-headed Ace did not move a muscle and only stared. "So you weren't sleeping? Then why are you like that?"

Peter answered only with an irritated groan, turning his head to glare at the roses. Ace suddenly had an epiphany.

"Ah! I know! Mr. White is having some Alice troubles, isn't he?" Peter's muscles instinctively tightened. Heck, since when was Ace so perceptive? "Oh, it must kill you when she's around all those other guys! She even pays more attention our card soldiers than she does you. I'm only interested in her so it doesn't bother me. I can imagine it must _really_ bother you though, Mr. White."

The rabbit sunk deeper into the dirt floor, far too depressed by the fact to shoot the annoying man down.

The red knight chuckled at his behavior. "It's a good thing that I'm here to offer you some suggestions!"

"Why in god's name would I want advice from a simpleton like you?" Peter challenged, snapping his head towards him.

"A simpleton, eh? Well if you really don't want my advice, I can always just go!"

"It's not like you can even find your way to the castle." The white-haired man narrowed his eyes. "And I bet that you're lost now."

The Heart Knight only responded with a laugh, confirming Peter's assumptions. "Regardless, I'll still tell you my suggestion if you really want to hear it, you cranky rabbit. I think it would help you a lot with your Alice troubles!"

Peter considered it for a single moment. His first reaction was to spurn the night. Dear god, taking advice from that idiot of a knight? He would have sunk to a whole new level of low! How desperate was he? All Ace probably was going to suggest something that would further degrade him.

'_…but what happens if Ace has good advice for once?_' Such a thought forced him to consider such a suggestion carefully.

The rabbit's scarlet orbs met the knight's gaze. He released a loud grunt. "…I'm listening."

**X~x~X**

"Huh… I wonder where everyone could be," Alice wondered quietly to herself as she walked through the Vivaldi's exquisite rose gardens, searching high and low for some form of company.

She hadn't seen a trace of Ace, who she assumed was lost once again. Vivaldi could not spend any time with her because she had to take care of important, territorial business. Did she really come at such a busy time?

"Thank god Peter White is nowhere in sight." That was one person Alice found herself relieved to have avoided. She certainly was glad to be free of his harassing ways for one measly day! She took her chances and ventured around the gardens, searching for some indications of life, her senses high on Peter alert.

To her delight, she finally found someone. Standing just a few feet in front of her was a card solider, his back turned towards her. It seemed safe enough. He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. She sighed in relief and quickened her pace.

"Hi the- **OH MY GOD**!" Alice couldn't stop herself from scream when she saw the card solider turn around. Her face blanched, her body froze in its place. The card solider wasn't like the other faceless soldiers she normally saw in Heart.

In fact, this solider was not faceless at all.

"_Peter?_"

At the sight of the outsider, Peter's eyes sparkled. "Alice!"

She then braced herself, expecting the rabbit to capture her in his death grip. He certainly seemed like he was, taking a single step towards her. Then he stopped in his tracks. He released a low gasp, as if remembering, and recollected his poise. He stood before her solemn and stiff, resembling very much like the London guards that stood in front of Buckingham Palace.

"Peter, why in the world are you wearing _that_?" she finally asked.

"Well... don't you like it?" the rabbit asked expectantly, his ruby orbs sparkling as he awaited for an answer.

"S... Sure, I guess? The uniforms in each territory have some sort of flair I've always liked... Wait, why?"she asked in confusion.

"Well, I assumed you liked a man in uniform."

Alice found herself struck by disbelief. "...huh?"

"Yes! That had to be the only plausible reason why you spent your time with those faceless people! I thought you liked a man in uniform so I, er, _borrowed_ a card soldier's attire," he explained. "Well, what do you think? Huh?"

Alice merely stared. "...That has to be the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard. What in the world made you think that?"

Peter visibly deflated at such frankness. "Well, it certainly made sense at the time! When Ace gave me that advice, I..." Then everything was silent. Peter slowly processed his words in his mind. He examined the soldier's clothes, swearing at the moment he could see germ particles crawling up his skin. His nose crinkledhe and he said in mild disgust, "Yeah... That _was_ stupid."

"But why in the world would you listen to something Ace said?"

'_Other than the obvious like a lapse in judgment or momentary insanity?_'

The rabbit didn't respond right away. He merely lowered his head, looking down at the ground shamefully. "I listened... because, because... Oh, Alice dear! Why don't you love me yet?"

She was immediately taken aback by such a proclamation. "Eh?"

Peter then continued, "I've been trying everything! I give you space! I give you affection! All I want is for you to love me to, but I don't know what more to do! I thought maybe dressing up like this will actually get you to maybe spend more time with me..."

The young foreigner found herself speechless. If this was a normal situation, she wouldn't hesitate to leave. This was almost typical Peter behavior. She normally would run away to avoid certain physical harassment.

Then again, in those situations she had never seen Peter White look so pitiful before.

'_He was doing all that... for me?_' Such a realization moved her, tugging at her sensitive heart strings as she looked at the sad hare. '_I'm probably going to regret this... but..._'

She took a tentative step closer toward him. "You know, Peter, you didn't have to do all that. I don't really want you to change." Hearing Alice speak so softly, noticing that she was in such close proximity to him, he lifted his eyes to meet her gentle gaze. "I like you for just who you are. I don't want you to change, no matter what anyone says." Alice reached forward and lifted the soldier's hat from his head. She smiled. "There! You look so much better without that stuffy hat!"

The Prime Minister's eyes sparkled, amazed that such a glorious phenomenon on her lips was directed towards him of all people. "Wait... so if I just act like myself, then you'd love me, Alice?"

"...Maybe if you just tone it down a bit, I'll consider tolerating your company."

"Good enough!" He promptly pulled her into an embrace. "This is just so wonderful! Alice is starting to realize her true feelings for me! I knew all that patience would pay off someday."

Alice bit her tongue, gluing her fists to her side. '_It's just a hug... You can allow him to hug you just this once._' The proximity was almost unbearable. Having Peter so close to her, to see him as his annoying, happy self, she felt strangely warm inside. '_Yeah... maybe this isn't too bad after all... I can handle this._'

That was until Peter's face started drawing uncomfortably close to her own.

"I don't like you that much!" She quickly punched him in the face and created a safe distance from him. "Hmph! Maybe I should just change my mind. I don't think I can stand being near you any longer if you harass me like that."

The rabbit seemed concerned on other matters for he made no indications he heard her. He simply massaged his sore jaw. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Ah... I get it! That was a love punch, wasn't it? Okay! Punch me again, Alice! I won't mind at all!"

All Alice could do was respond with a slap to her face. '_What a masochistic rabbit…_'

_Love makes you do crazy things, insane things, things in a million years you wouldn't see yourself doing, but there you are doing them._

~ Wicker Park

* * *

A/N Note: This for my awesome-sauce bud, **Unique Yet Simple**. I hope you liked it!


End file.
